Equilibrio
by Annbones
Summary: Ella quiere algo, él tal vez quiera algo más... ¿Qué harán?


Esta es una historia con calificación M. Ya saben las/os menores que no deben leerla, pero cada uno hará lo que quiera, claro. Si se tomaron el trabajo de leerla, lo único que les pido es un comentario, aunque sea escribanme "Te quedó horrible", pero es que este tipo de cosas me dan un poquitin de verguenza...

Aclaración: Si Bones fuera mío... ay, Dios, tendrían que darlo en horario no apto para todo público y con calificación de XXX + X... (claro, si me animara a escribir todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza). Obviamente no es mío ;)

**Equilibrio**

La Dra. Brennan está sentada en su despacho, tratando de concentrarse en los papeles que tiene sobre la mesa, los informes sin terminar, evaluaciones de sus alumnos, pero no puede evitar que su mente vuelva una y otra vez al tema que esa misma mañana consultó con la ginecologa que cuidaba de su embarazo de casi 4 meses, el mismo tema que hace sólo unas horas, durante el almuerzo, consultó con su amiga Angela.

_Flasback_

- Cariño, no creo que haya nada malo en eso, ya sabes cómo es Booth - decía la artista mientras comía su ensalada.

- No lo sé, Ange, de veras que no sé, es decir, no sé si es normal o no en él - respondía la antropologa frente a una porción de papas fritas, uno de sus antojos de embarazada - en realidad supongo que creía que iba a ser diferente, esperaba que Booth fuera... no sé... más apasionado - concluyó con una media sonrisa, mirando a su mejor amiga y esperando que la entendiera.

- Mmmm... claro que lo esperabas, cielo, ese hombre se ha pasado seis años provocandote - sonríe la artista con picardía - tal vez sea tu turno de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared - le aconseja con un guiño cómplice.

_Fin del flashback_

Con una sonrisa inconsciente ante sus propios pensamientos, la Dra. toma una decisión, esa noche hablaría con él, con Booth, el padre de la criatura, su pareja, el hombre que siempre imaginó apasionado y ahora sólo encontraba... no sabía qué, pero sí sabía que algo le pasaba a él en relación con ella y el sexo.

Una vez decidida a hablar con él, pudo por fin concentrarse en su trabajo.

_Dos horas después..._

- Adios, Angela, hasta mañana - saludó la Dra. Brennan a su amiga, con el bolso al hombro, encaminandose a su departamento que ahora compartía con el agente Booth.

Condujo hasta su casa reflexionando sobre cómo encararía la charla con él, sabía que siempre había sido algo puritano, tal vez se sintiera incomodo o hasta lo viera como un reproche. Pero si siempre habían hablado de todo, no veía porque ahora no podían hablar de este tema. Es decir, las parejas hablan de sexo, ¿cierto?. Ellos incluso lo habían hablado antes de ser una pareja, el día en que se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor y ella le arregló la espalda.

Nada más llegar, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las diferencias que ahora se notaban en su casa, empezando por el televisor instalado frente al sofá. Además de ello, sabía que en su baño ahora había crema de afeitar y desodorante masculino, ropa de él en su armario, y hasta unas mudas para Parker en el cuarto de huespedes, donde en unos meses más estaría la habitación del bebé. No terminaba allí, claro, ahora su heladera también contenía algunos de los alimentos que a él le gustaban, y su despensa antes repleta de alimentos integrales, también tenía ahora una buena provisión de macarrones.

Todo era parte del mismo cambio, el que empezó la noche en que por primera vez hicieron el amor. Y de ese tema era que tenía que hablar ahora con su pareja.

Una hora más tarde, la antropologa tenía en el horno una fuente de macarrones con queso, después de todo había pensado que era más fácil hablar con Booth con el estomago satisfecho, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del apartamento y la voz de sorpresa de él al notar que había alguien en casa.

- Huesos, estás aqui? - preguntó extrañado, mientras se asomaba a la cocina y sonreía al verla - pensaba pasar a dejar unos papeles y luego ir a buscarte al Jeffersonian - explicó acercandose para abrazarla y depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

- Mmmm... eso que huelo son macarrones? - sonrió inclinandose para espiar por la puerta del horno.

- Lo son - corroboró ella con una sonrisa, al tiempo que lo tomaba de las solapas de la chaqueta para besarlo nuevamente, con más pasión esta vez.

Después de unos momentos besandose, él se apartó desviando la mirada.

- Entonces, cariño, yo debería poner la mesa, ya que tú cocinaste - al tiempo que se giraba a la despensa para tomar los platos y demás.

La cena transcurrió casi en silencio, ella continuaba pensando en cómo abordar el tema que la preocupaba, mientras que él solo tenía palabras de alabanza para la comida.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó la Dra., la vista fija sobre la mesa, su dedo dibujando círculos sobre el mantel, cuando ya casi finalizaban de comer - esta mañana llamé a la Dra. Johnson - pero fue interrumpida por la pregunta atropellada de él.

- ¿Estás bien? - al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tomar su mano.

- Si, estoy muy bien - sonrió tranquilizandolo al ver la expresión de ansiedad en su rostro.

- Pero... - siguió al tiempo que se paraba y se acercaba a él sin soltar su mano.

- Le he consultado sobre un tema que me interesa y creo que a ti también te interesará - continuó deteniendose justo frente a él y tomando aire.

- Sexo - expresó sin más, sentandose sobre el regazo del agente, de frente a él, quien ahora la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque sus brazos automaticamente la habían rodeado por la cintura.

- Eehh... has consultado con la Dra. Johnson sobre... ¿tú sabes? - preguntó bajando la voz, entre incrédulo y avergonzado, aún no se acostumbraba a la liberalidad de su pareja.

- Sí - respondió la Dra. con firmeza - para poder hablarlo contigo - explicó con naturalidad y continuó - Somos una pareja, estamos esperando un hijo juntos, el primer trimestre es el de más riesgo y ya pasó, pero... al día de hoy hace seis días que no hacemos el amor, y la vez anterior a esa había sido hacía 8 días... y... no era eso lo que imaginaba de ti - finalizó en un susurro, bajando la mirada a su propia mano que descansaba sobre el musculoso pecho de él, no quería que él viera que ya tenía los ojos brillantes, desde que estaba embarazada sus emociones eran una ruleta, por más que ella intentara mantenerse objetiva.

- Entiendo - expresó él luego de unos momentos, su voz y su expresión serios.

- Entonces ¿qué dijo la Dra? - preguntó.

- Me explicó que el embarazo no era ningún impedimento para tener relaciones sexuales, por supuesto, dentro de lo normal - aclaró ella, buscando la mirada de él - No quiero que me malentiendas, no se trata de que no esté satisfecha, es sólo que pienso que algo te sucede al respecto, y la razón obvia es el embarazo. Por eso hablé con la Dra - finalizó mirandolo expectante.

El agente sólo pudo suspirar, no había previsto que esto pasaría, pero ella estaba más intuitiva, no sabía si por el embarazo o si estaba aprendiendo de él.

- No quiero que pienses mal de mí - expresó él finalmente, en un susurro.

Por la expresión de confusión de ella, pudo ver que no lo había entendido.

- Huesos, hace poco tiempo que somos pareja, tú estás embarazada, y... no quiero que pienses que sólo me interesa el sexo, entiendes? - explicó por fin el agente.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de lo que era hacer el amor? - le preguntó, tratando de hacerse entender, ella asintió ligeramente, toda su atención puesta en él- de eso se trata, supongo que tengo algo de miedo porque esta relación no es exactamente convencional, es decir, prácticamente llevas más tiempo de embarazo del que llevamos como pareja... y... - las palabras del agente se vieron interrumpidas por un beso de la antropologa que lo dejó sin respiración.

- Seeley...- comenzó la Dra. con voz insinuante, al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el cabello de él - me despiertas todos los días con el desayuno preparado, me llevas al trabajo, me vas a buscar, me preguntas cómo estoy, me preparas el baño, me haces masajes, te preocupas por cada pequeño detalle de mi vida y del bebé...sería ilógico que pensara que sólo quieres sexo, cierto? Después de todo, un hombre con tus caracteristicas y tu atractivo puede conseguir eso en cualquier bar en media hora, probablemente lo hubieras podido conseguir antes de mí, si te hubiera interesado, claro - con una sonrisa siguió besandolo - Creo que se trata de encontrar el punto intermedio, tampoco yo estoy hablando de que me ates a la cama - sonrió divertida - pero tampoco que sientas que no me puedes tocar, y sé además que no soy la única con... deseos... - con un guiño, la Dra. explicó - Escuché ayer por la noche que te bañabas, y sé que era con agua fría porque no se encendió el termostato.

El agente se sonrojó, realmente ella estaba dando en el clavo, sí que la deseaba, pero se contenía por respeto, por no saber que pensaría ella si hacía todo lo que tenía en mente desde hacia tanto tiempo, y es que desde que la conoció la deseó, sobre todo cuando ella expresó (con su tono de antropologa exponiendo un hecho irrefutable) que era muy buena en la cama, esperaba el día en que pudiera comprobarlo personalmente.

Cerró los ojos, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, muy consciente de la mirada de ella. Volvió a abrirlos al tiempo que en su mente elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Supongo que de lo que se trata es de encontrar un equilibrio - expresa finalmente el agente - como tú dijiste, no se trata de atarnos a la cama- y con una sonrisa que lo desmiente aclara - no es que haya pensado algo así contigo - la antropologa sonríe ante estas palabras, sabe que es una mentira inofensiva, pero aún así la archiva en su mente - pero sí de que estés... mmm... satisfecha, digamos - finaliza él, mientras sus manos se deslizan por los costados de la hermosa mujer enfrente suyo.

- Y tú tambien, claro - subraya ella, ahora acariciando los musculosos brazos de su pareja.

- Entonces... - comienza el agente con intención, pero no termina porque la antropologa lo interrumpe nuevamente besandolo ávidamente.

No puede hacer más que responder, hace tiempo que no besaba así a nadie, en realidad, nunca, porque nadie besa como ella.

Los labios de ambos se acoplaron perfectamente, en un ritmo sincronizado y sensual, combinando los suaves roces con pequeños mordiscos, las lenguas se enredan y ninguno de los dos puede ni quiere evitar los gemidos que se escapan espontaneamente.

El agente desliza sus manos hasta las caderas de su pareja, acariciando esa parte de su anatomía que tanto le gusta, con suavidad la acerca más a su cuerpo haciendole sentir cuán pronto lo excita.

La mujer sólo puede besarlo con todas sus ganas, deslizando las manos por su ancha espalda, acariciando los músculos tensos bajo la camisa, percibe que él todavía no está del todo relajado al respecto de lo que hablaron.

Por eso comienza a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de él, con la boca abierta, succionando levemente la piel, hasta llegar a su oído para susurrar: Booth, esta noche vamos a romper las leyes de la física hasta que no las recordemos... si tú quieres, claro... - sabía que con ese desafío el agente no podría resistirse.

- Con equilibrio, claro - responde él con picardía, haciendo presión sobre la cintura de ella para que se levante.

Entre besos, caricias y risas caminan hacia la habitación, los platos de la cena olvidados sobre la mesa, en sus mentes sólo el deseo por el otro.

Booth detuvo a su pareja al pie de la cama, para arrodillarse a sus pies y quitarle las sandalias que traía, aprovechando para acariciar sus piernas hasta las rodillas y un poco más arriba por debajo del vestido.

La Dra. Brennan sentía sus piernas temblar ante las caricias de su pareja, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al quitarle él las sandalias, pero lo recobró sujetandose de él, no pudo evitar pensar que esa era una excelente metafora de su relación, él siempre había estado ahí para sostenerla.

Todos los pensamientos la abandonaron cuando él se incorporó y le quitó el vestido que traía dejandola en ropa interior. Toda la piel se le erizó al contacto con las manos de él.

El agente por su parte sólo tenía un objetivo en ese momento, hacer que ella se sintiera la mujer más hermosa y deseada del mundo entero, y es que si pudiera desearla más explotaría porque ya no tenía cabida en su cuerpo para lo que la antropologa le hacía sentir.

Era tan sexy... la recorrió con la mirada, así en ropa interior delante de él, despeinada y sonrojada, llevaba un conjunto color vino que contrastaba perfectamente con el color crema de su piel, las piernas largas y esbeltas, con las uñas de los pies pintadas, aquellos pechos que se desbordaban del sujetador con su respiración agitada, y la pequeña redondez a la altura del vientre indicadora de su estado, pensó que no podía mirarla de aquella manera, pero es que cada día se ponía más y más hermosa.

- Booth... - salió de su estado de ensoñación para caer en la cuenta de que se había distraído mirandola y ella estaba tratando de desabotonarle la camisa.

Las manos de ella se dirigieron al cuello de la camisa de él, atrayendolo para besarlo al tiempo que se deshacía de los botones, agradecía que ya se hubiera quitado la corbata, una molestia menos. Llegó al último botón y pasó sus manos por el toráx de él hacia su espalda, rasguñandolo suavemente. Se deslizó ahora hacia el cinturón, la hebilla de Cocky del agente pronto quedó olvidada en el piso, mientras ella le abría el pantalón, él se encargo de quitarse los zapatos, sin parar de besarse.

El se encargó de terminar de quitarse el pantalón, para luego alzar en brazos a su mujer y depositarla sobre la cama.

Con suavidad se colocó sobre ella, pero sin depositar su peso sobre su cuerpo, apoyandose en los brazos.

Y allí fue que la miró a los ojos, brillantes como estrellas, para encontrar en la mirada de ella el amor y el deseo en justa medida reflejando lo que también él sentía.

- Temperance - susurró con veneración.

Con delicadeza pero con determinación fue bajando por su cuerpo, despojandola de la ropa restante y besando la piel descubierta; el cuello caliente cubierto de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, los pechos con sus pezones rosados, duros por la excitación, la piel suave del estomago y el vientre...

Al llegar a su intimidad, se acomodó cuidadosamente, separando primero la carne inflamada para acariciarla suavemente, provocando leves gemidos en la antropologa.

- Booth... - se escucha como una súplica.

Y al instante el agente cumple con los deseos de su mujer, sumergiendo su boca en ella, deslizando los labios por sus pliegues.

Sólo hicieron falta unos minutos de la intima caricia para que ella se deshiciera entre gemidos, provocando que él levantara el rostro con expresión triunfal para admirar la vista que a sus ojos se ofrecía. Y pensó que realmente el espectaculo era digno de recordar: tenía la boca abierta como quien intenta tomar más aire, los ojos cerrados, las manos estaban aferradas con fuerza a la sabana a cada lado de su cuerpo desnudo, y el pecho subía y bajaba rapidamente, revelando la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Ella abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos, para encontrarse con la mirada del agente atravesandola con fuerza. Estiró su mano para tomarlo del cabello, indicandole sin palabras que se acercara a su rostro.

Lo besó, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a las nalgas que rasguño suavemente. Sólo con los movimientos de sus piernas le indicó que entrara en ella, invitación que él aceptó rapidamente, exhalando un suspiro de placer al tiempo que lo hacía.

- Dígame, Dra., - pregunta acercandose a su oído, provocando más estremecimientos en la mujer - ¿que dicen las leyes de la fisica sobre si dos cuerpos pueden ocupar el mismo espacio?.

- Hemos... quebrado otras leyes en nuestro trabajo - logra articular entre jadeos - que más dan... las de la física - es la respuesta de la antropologa.

Al día siguiente...

- Cielo, vaya que tienes prisa por irte, aún no dan las cinco - bromeaba Angela, con su amiga - ¿Acaso tienes planeada alguna actividad interesante? - la artista levantaba sus cejas con intención.

- Si- responde la antropologa - Booth y yo estamos haciendo equilibrio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, opiniones, críticas, comentarios, lo que quieran, todo será bien recibido.<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
